Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a vehicle access system as well as a corresponding vehicle access system. The present invention also relates to a vehicle access system in which a gesture carried out by the vehicle user is detected and used to operate a vehicle locking mechanism or a vehicle door opening mechanism.
Description of the Background Art
In vehicles such as passenger vehicles or commercial vehicles, sensors can be used for the opening and closing of closing devices, e.g. doors and hatches of the vehicle. The sensors can interpret movements or gestures of objects, for example, of the hands or feet of a user.
In this context, DE 10 2009 040 395 A1 discloses a method for operating a vehicle door, wherein an authentication process with a mobile identification device is performed via an onboard send/receive device. Furthermore, a movement pattern of an object in the vicinity of the vehicle is recorded with an onboard motion detection unit. The door is then unlocked and/or opened when a predefined movement pattern of the object is detected, and a successful authentication of the mobile identification device has been performed.
From DE 10 2012 017 393 A1, a method for automatic activation of a vehicle closing device is also known. With this method, an object entering into a first area surrounding the vehicle and a departure of the object from the first area surrounding the vehicle are detected. Furthermore, the method recognizes if the object remains at a standstill inside the first surrounding area, and the presence of an identification device in a second area surrounding the vehicle is selectively verified. The closing device is selectively activated as a function of the detected entrance and/or departure and/or standstill of the object.
In order for non-contact sensors to detect gestures or gesticulation, sensor signals are analyzed. The goal here is to aim for a recognition accuracy of >90% and a rejection rate of incorrect gestures of close to 100%. To achieve these rates, a continuous assessment of the gestures can be performed. Also, appropriate algorithms should be performed at high speeds. The processing of the sensor signals furthermore requires an adjustment to the ambient conditions. The continuous assessment requires a continuously large computing demand which can cause substantial power consumption. High power consumption, however, should be avoided in parked vehicles, particularly in electric vehicles.
In this context, DE 10 2010 011 767 A1 discloses a method for the sensory detection of a user event via a sensor arrangement. In the process, a first rough analysis of sensor readings is performed whenever an operator control event takes place. Furthermore, a predefined quantity of the most recent sensor readings of at least one sensor element is cached in a buffer memory, and a detailed analysis of the cached sensor readings and of any subsequent sensor readings is triggered.
There is generally a need to keep the power consumption for the automatic activation of a vehicle locking system or of a vehicle door opening system as low as possible.